vampires are real
by ilovelogiebear
Summary: When Logan's love of his life Camille keeps rejecting him but he's trying to win her back with the help of his friends but there is one little problem the " THING " has come back and it's first victim is Logan so read to find out what happens to Logan and Camille will they get together or will it be too late for Logan to confess his true feelings for Camille before things go crazy
1. Chapter 1

i don't own big time rush sadly but i do hope you enjoy this story :)

This should of never happened no not today not yesterday not tomorrow

not with a final glance at the now dead body and tears

flowing down his face turns around and flees into the dark never to

be seen or heard of again

**( flashback)**

Logan sitting on the couch looking sullen and sad as Kendall walks into the room

'' hey logie whats wrong '' Kendall looks at Logan concerned

'' oh um its nothing really just you know tired ''

'' '' well it's just you see i have a crush on this person but i don't

know how to express my feelings towards them i don't even know if that

person likes me at all '''

'' well logie you're talking to the right guy and who is it ,Camille

Nancy, one of the Jennifer Tracy is it Lucy , Jo maybe even though

she's my girlfriend um Stacy who''Logan i know when your lying let me help you please ''

'' well it's it's um mm Camille '' Logan sighed with a sad small sigh.

'' and logie what do you want to do with her ''

'' well you know i really try to ask her but she rejects me full on

every single time and i don't know what to do anymore and it breaks my

heart to be with out her its just Kendall i think im in love with

her'' Logan looks down looking like he wants to cry

Kendall scoots closer to Logan and wraps the smart boy in a brotherly

hug '' logie just build up more confidence and think of what to say

dress up get flowers or chocolate and then make it smooth and ask her,

Camille likes guys with lots of confidence

'' i know but what if she rejects me again ''

'' logan listen to me were going to make you prepared so here's the

deal ill set the table for a sweet dinner between you two and

meanwhile go take a walk and get your confidence and think of what to

say and how '' Kendall smiles as the smart boys jumps up and hugs

Kendall really tight

'' thanks ken ill repay you somehow '' as Logan grabs his phone and

jacket and heads out the door '' ill be back in a few hours ''.''okay

later Logan ''

James and carols come in with a confused look on their faces

'' what was that about '' James asks a smiling Kendall

'' stuff ''

'' what kind of stuff does it involve corn dogs '' yelps as James

punch's him lightly

'' what ''

'' why is everything and everyone have to have corn dogs Carlos there

not even that good''

James gasps in pain when Carlos hits him in the shoulder '' ow Carlos

what was that for

'' for saying corn dogs suck and you wanna know something i think your

lucky comb is a stupid thing that's what i think ''

'' ooh no you didn't just say that about my lucky comb ''

'' yes i did ''

'' guys please stop we got more important stuff to talk about ''

Kendall pleaded knowing whats going to happen next '' stop now ''

James and Carlos completely ignore Kendall plea to stop

'' fine James your lucky comb is so stupid that nothing else is stupider.

'' that's it Carlos '' as James tackles Carlos

'' Hey no fair '' as Carlos lightly punches James then they both fight

Kendall just sighs and joins the fighting ' cats '

they finish a few minutes by Kendall holding them by their ears

'' owww Kendall not the diamond ears no touchy '' as Carlos sticks his

tongue out

'' guys stop i need help ''

'' okay what ''

With Logan

as Logan's walking down the road and he dosent notice the dark

mysterious creature that is following him. this creature is yearning

for blood sweet dark blood yearning to get it's revenge on humans oh

those pitiful humans all those years he had fallen in love with a

human and it only ended up with regrets, pain , sorrow , many deaths

of both their tribes and the death of his beloved almost wife. the

pain he had felt when they locked him up in that that thing he was

trapped underground alone and anger building had swore to his

beloved on her last breath that one day he'll kill them he'll kill

them all he knew it will take time and he needed to be patient and the

time well come when he'll rule over the world starting with this young

fool who he was shadowing and just the thought of young fresh blood

sounded good but it would of be better if it was a young female thier

blood was tasty as nothing he'd ever eaten but he was hungry he

couldn't wait to see the terror and pain when he killed this fool

meanwhile in logans mind he keeps on replaying of how he'll ask

Camille and how she'll say yes and how he'll wrap her in his arm and

then she'll put her soft lips with his and that energy that he has been feeling for Camille would be unleashed

and done smiled at the imagination and kept walking up to

the point where he started hearing feet following him. Logan would

walk stop walk stop and so were the movements of the stranger

following Logan and Logan not sure what to do kept repeating the

same procedure stop. run. walk. run. stop. and that's when he realize

he came to a dead end and a evil chuckle from behind him '' well well

what do we have here, well i guess my first victim ''

**This is the beginning to another story if you like it please review**

**and follow and that encourages me too write more and better stories**

**and tell me if you want me too continue or not and what you would like**

**to see before cam oops I've said to much well people peace out :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part for this chapter hope you guys enjoy**

**i don't own btr or anything like that**

**'' well well who do we have here my first victim ''**

Logan quickly turns around just actually to meet the stranger face  
to face and quickly back up into a wall

'' w-what do you want from me '' Logan looks around for a way to escape

'' everything your blood your soul and your life '' the creature could  
smell the blood from the young man from where he fell and scratched  
the palm of his hands. while smirking to himself the creature stares  
at Logan slowly creeping up on him like a hunter that he used to be  
and this fool of a person was his first prey with many more soon to  
come.

Logan in this while was starting to freak out at that creepy hooded  
man standing there who slowly stalked him coming closer and closer  
Logan could feel its breath on him as it crouched and its face level  
with Logans and with out a chance or warning he strikes out biting  
Logan in the neck.

mean while as Kendall James and Carlos wait for Logan

'' hey Kendall how long has it been since Logan left ''

'' i don't know maybe like 3 hours we'll wait one more hour before  
calling the police okay ''

'' okay ''

James nervously started cracking his knuckles '' but if he doesn't  
Camille should be here like in 45 minutes and Logan wont pick up his  
phone so something must be wrong Logan did take his phone and he  
always keeps it on loud as can be and ''

'' he'll be fine he's a strong guy nothing can hurt him unless it's a  
monster or something but they don't exist right '' Carlos asks seeing  
Kendall and James trying not to laugh '' what ''

'' nothing Los hopefully Logan comes soon ''

meanwhile with Logan

the creature took one last gulp in logan's neck bringing Logan's blood  
into his scarred mouth and Logan weakly moans from the extreme pain  
that he felt when this creature sucked him clean. Logan didn't know  
what to do or say he screamed and yelled trying to fight this creature  
off of him but nothing work not even his pleadings to stop

the creature chuckled as Logan breathing became more gasped and his  
face was turning paler by the minute as this stranger sucked his  
blood. the stranger finally stop as Logan's head slowly turned and  
fell. the stranger touched Logan to make sure he was dead and got off  
of him chuckling at his first victim he never felt this good before  
never and he could feel the power he had once flowing back into him  
slowly inch by inch now he needed was to find healthy females and use  
them to make his strength and power come more faster and with a final  
glance at Logan this mysterious creature put his hood on ready to hunt  
its next victim.

little did this creature know that while Logan was trying to fight  
back he scratched the creature and his blood has touched Logan slowly  
dripping into him.

Logan could hear noises and things moving trying to not let the  
darkness over come him with blood in his sad confused pitiful scared  
eyes he slowly and painfully reached into his pocket and drew his  
phone out. he knew he didn't have much time to live so Logan speed  
dialed Kendall phone

Kendall picked up

'' Logan where are you are you okay Camille has to be here soon man is  
something wrong ''

Logan takes deep gulps of air and with tears now flowing down his face  
he replys with a scratchy voice

'' Kendall h-h-help m-me  
p-p-please '' logan's body starts shaking

Kendall starting to get more worried and grabs his keys with Carlos  
and James behind him and get in the van

'' Logan what happened where are you ''

'' in b-blue v-valley Kendall i-im d-dying s-sorry f-for everything  
and tell James and c-Carlos that i love them and you and mama  
knight and Katie and Camille tell her that i-i loved her so much and  
im sorry for being a brat and not being how im supposto be with her ''  
Logan takes another deep gulp

'' Logan this is James and Carlos were almost there just hold on a few  
more minutes please we love you ''

James could feel himself start to cry and with a glance at both  
Kendall and Carlos he could tell they started crying too.

'' Carlos call 9-1-1 tell them Logan's in an ally called the blue paint  
and tell them he's dying fast ''

Carlos immediately calls and Kendall drives faster as he see's little  
stains if red splotch right in front of the car and stops the car as  
he sees an ally '' come on guys i think were here ''

James and Carlos hop out following Kendall and they turn the corner  
and gasp at what meets their eyes and only one sound is heard from  
Carlos

'' LOGAN NO ''

**WELL HERE IT IS AND PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW THIS STORY CAUSE ITS GOING TO GET CRAZY WELL PEACE OUT :) **


	3. bad deal

**well this is chapter three for this story please review and favorate and i hope you guys enjoy this and sorry if i make any mistakes**

**as always i don't own btr.**

'' LOGAN NO ''

The guys were shocked to find Logan lying on the ground not moving not breathing not making any noise looking pale with a stream of blood

flowing down his face

'' n-no L-Logan no '' Carlos tries to run to Logan as Kendall and

James grabs him

'' let me go i need to get to Logan '' Carlos tries to wriggle out of

their grasps only to be held more stronger hands

'' no Carlos were not sure what happened maybe its a killer and he's

still there waiting for us '' James looks at the weird face Carlos is

making before hitting both Kendall and James in their (urrham nuts)

causing both boys to let go and lean over moaning in runs

up to Logan grabbing his hand

'' Logan hey buddy can you hear me please get up please get up Camille

waiting for you come on please '' Carlos bursts into tears as Kendall

and James walk up to Carlos

'' hey los he'll be okay just get up the ambulance should be here soon

''James wraps his arm around Carlos

'' n-no don't touch me Logan come on wake up please im sorry for

taking all your band-aids and making a house for my corn dog it was me

'' Carlos starts sobbing as the ambulance comes and the paramedics

jump out surrounding Logan and putting him on a stretcher Carlos

follows only to be blocked

'' sorry sir you cant go with its not safe '' the paramedic gives

Carlos a pitiful look'' please i need to be with him he's my best friend please '' Carlos

starts crying harder then ever as Kendall and James walk up

'' sir let Carlos go they have been friends since all we could

remember and he'll die if he dosent be or see Logan before he dies

please just this once '' Kendall James and Carlos all try to put on

their cute faces

'' okay just this once '' with a grumble he moves and Carlos jumps in with Logan

'' im here buddy im here just hold on a little please '' the last thing Kendall and James see is Carlos with his head on Logan's bed thing as the paramedic close the door and the ambulances drives away to the hospital as Kendall follows the car.

this ancient mysterious creature had noticed the commotion and watched in the shadows and he had heard what the dark by had said to that fool he killed or at least tried killing. He had heard about what was sopposto happen and since he wanted people to feel pain and misery before they died the image of Camille came across into his head as he imagined how he would scare her from society then he would catch her and then after that the rest of the people will follow and he'll soon rue the world and nobody would do anything and if they stood in his way he'd destroy them and with a final evil chuckle he left.

In the hospital with Logan and Carlos Kendall and James in the waiting room

the doctor comes out with a clip board and a frown upon his face

" Logan Mitchel "

they stood and waited for the doctor to continue

" is he okay "

" were not sure but there's two deep holes in the side of his neck and nothing else was harmed but his neck and his blood is low meaning most of it isn't in his body "

the three shared a horrified look knowing what the doctor was going to say

" he still has a chance but we need to fill him with blood except that he has a few bruises and small cuts he's fine '' the doctor then turns and leaves

Kendall's phone rings

" hello " (K)

" hey this is Camille " (C)

" oh hey Camille what's up " (K)

" Where is Logan " (C)

" umm Camille he's umm in the hospital i'm sorry " (K)

" why what happened " (C)

" we don't know where are you " (K)

" uuh um some where with my boyfriend umm Eric well gotta go see you " (C) she hangs up quickly before anyone can ask her any and Carlos give Kendall a confused look.

**with Camille **

" is that all " Camille stares at the stranger no sure if he's joking or not

" well if my princess wants more then that's what she'll get " then creature smiles as Camille eaves in a hurry to get to her boyfriend

**well to be continued sorry if it's short anyways tell me if you liked it or not or guess whats going to happen like why is the "thing talking to Camille instead of killing her what did he promise her and is Logan gonna be okay". well find out in the next chapter so please Review and follow cause that would be great so peep's Peace out :) .**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY PEOPLE I'M BACK SORRY IT TOOK A LONG TIME I WAS ALL BUSY AND STUFF AND I CAME DOWN WITH THE HEADACHE BUG BUT IT'S GONE NOW SO YAY. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED SO YEAH. ALSO AT THE END I WILL GIVE INFO ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STUFF. WELL HERE IT IS.**

**DISCLAIMER- I sadly don't own BTR but one day just one day i might maybe yeah probably not so the story.**

Camille had made a big huge with this creature was dangerous, It could turn on you easily and boom your gone just like a firework when It's lighted and ready to burst and boom your dead. The creature had plans for Camille and no one would resist her and her given creature then stared as the girl hurriedly ran into her car and drove away to the hospital.

**With Logan**

Logan was laying on the hospital bed in a dreadful blood loss was to much but with the help of friends and family they had found enough blood for didn't know what was happening all he could see was the creature's attack on him over and over and over and the bite. The bite he had bite Logan and the sucking of his blood hurt so bad. Logan wanted everything to stop the pain was to of a sudden a powerful strike stuck Logan making him realize that he wasn't hungry and if he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his heart beating but he couldn't. God was he even alive and that thirst what was that. Logan was confused as he heard voices coming closer to the room.

As Kendall and Camille were coming towards Logan room Kendall could tell something was wrong with Camille but he didn't know what and he had a feeling that she wouldn't tell him.

'' so umm Camille I need to tell you something before you go in there '' Kendall gulped as Camille looked at him.

'' yeah okay is Logan okay though '' Camille looked at Kendall's face searching for anything that would reveal what's wrong with Logan.

'' Camille before i tell you i need to say that he loved you very much and he wanted to ask you out again he had made everything special for you and he was sad when you rejected him and he really wanted you back and Camille he loved you just remember that. Camille they said theirs a 98 percent chance that he won't make it im sorry '' Kendall stops as Camille gasps and starts speeding towards Logan's room.

'' wait Camille '' Kendall runs after her as Camille quietly opens the door to Logan's see's a white paler then before guy laying in a deathly went over to Logan and started crying at the sight of him because she was one of the reasons that he looked like this the creature had told her didn't really like the creature much but it was all she had after not being able to find a acting job the creature had came up to her promising wealth and whatever she wanted as long as she did everything that he told her to do. Camille of course had agreed to this and she kind or regretted now the creature was scary and it frightened Camille.

Camille gasped at how Logan looked just like the came near as Kendall came to stand behind her.

'' Camille I'm sorry I'll leave you here alone with him '' Kendall says as he leaves the room leaving Camille with Logan.

**In The Waiting Room**

James was pacing back and forth mumbling to himself as Carlos hugs his helmet trying really hard not to cry. and Katie sat looking solemn and shook his head before opening the door.

'' So how is he '' James blurted as the doctor wouldn't let anyone except Camille and Kendall come in.

'' Los I don't know I'm sorry '' Kendall shook his head sadly.

**Two Months Later**

The guys , Camille ,Katie and everybody else had found out that Logan would live and that this was a really close call and now they had brought him home after two months in the hospital.

'' Oh my it feels so good to be home '' Logan stretched and blinked as suddenly he could smell, hear and taste everything in the started to freak what was happening to noticed as he whispered to Kendall and James.

'' Logan man you okay '' Kendall asks as Logan faces him with a panicked look on his face.

'' I-I don't know Kenny it just really smells weird I can smell chips and old food and everything I don't know Kendall help''.Logan pleads as the three other guys look at each other confused.

'' You sure Logie you haven't been here for a while so everything's just hitting you really fast '' Kendall replies.

'' Guys I can always smell but I can smell everything and strangely I can hear everything '' Logan looks down scared.

**PEOPLE HOW'D YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER SORRY IF ITS NOT REALLY WHAT YOU EXPECTED AND I HAD TO SKIP I HAD WRITERS BLOCK SO I SKIPPED.I ALSO WANNA SAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND STUFF AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON I'LL TRY CAN'T PROMISE UNTIL NEXT TIME PEACE OUT :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYBODY THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.I'M CURIOS OF WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF MY STORIES SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I DON'T MIND EVEN TELL ME HOW YOUR DAY WAS :)**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN BTR SADLY.**

'' Logan what do you mean '' Kendall asked confusion clogging up his senses.

'' I don't know Kenny It's weird. I can hear everything that going down stairs I can smell everything it's weird '' Logan says as his friends look at him like he's crazy.

'' Logie it's just a reflex you have when you come from the hospital and to hear down stairs you have to be Dumbo '' James said getting worried.

'' yeah James,Kendall, your right it's probably from being in the hospital to long '' Logan says giving everyone a inside he was really confused and he told him the truth he did hear and smell would try to figure it out later.

Ms . Knight had come into the kitchen to start making dinner as the guys decided to sit down and play video was in her was trying to kill James character on the game as James yelled for mercy.

'' come on Logie you always win please don't kill me '' James pleaded.

'' nope you just have to play better '' Logan says as he kills James's character.

'' darn you Logie '' James growls playfully pushing Logan hard unto the stands up and pushes James back causing the pretty boy to fall a few feet Kendall and Carlos noticed everything as Logan goes over to help James.

'' oh god James I'm sorry '' Logan extended his hand and James takes it.

'' wow Logan where you learn to push like that I was surprised that you could even push me like that since all you have are bones and more bones '' James chuckles as Logan blushes.

'' were cool ''?

'' were cool ''!

'' So James would you like to play another level '' Logan asked smirking.

'' no I'm fine '' James said right as called for boys ran pushing and shoving each other to get to the they were seated and had food on their plants they began eating except began feeling a burning pain in his stomach and a thirst for something food on the table didn't help and it was just noticed that Logan wasn't eating but just playing around with his food.

'' hey Logan buddy you okay '' James asked concern filling his voice as Logan looked up lost.

'' yeah fine I'm just gonna go rest I'm exhausted from everything'' Logan managed as the pain got worser and stood up as everyone was looking now with his plate .Knight looked concerned.

'' honey you okay ''.

'' yeah mama Knight I'm just tired I'll eat later '' Logan said and left before anyone could say wanted to back in time and stop went in his shared room and fell on his bed with hunger gnawing at him.

James , Carlos and Kendall were confused at Logan's was always polite and not as strong as them but he had thrown James across the room and he loved was wrong with Logan.

Camille knew exactly what was wrong with creature had told her and Camille knew that the Creature was a Vampire waiting for had told her to call him Master and she with hesitation had Camille was walking to 2J to see Logan and in her big bag she had blood for had looked up things about Vampires and unless they had some sort of blood they went mood was so bipolar and Camille shivered at the knocked on the door with a confused Carlos opening the door.

'' oh hey Camille '' Carlos said as James yell who it was.

'' hey is um Logan there '' Carlos freezed.

'' yeah he's here but he went to sleep ''.

'' I need to talk to him it's really important Carlos '' Camille pleaded giving Carlos her sad look.

'' Camille I said I'm sorry he's sleeping '' Carlos argued as someone said.

'' no I'm not I'm awake now ''.

'' oh hey Logan '' Camille stuttered as Logan smiled but Camille could see the pain.

'' hey Camille what brings you here '' Logan asked her as she started getting a blush again.

'' um I need to talk to you in private Logan It's important '' Camille said getting a look from Carlos.

'' okay ''.

'' come on Logan get dressed and come to my apartment please ''

Camille said as Logan nodded and before you can say can of beans he was dressed and ready.

'' hey guys I'll be home tomorrow I'll be with Camille '' Logan shouted as stuck her head out.

'' okay but don't do anything, no sex no anything got it '' Ms. Knight warned as Camille blushed and Logan rolled his eyes.

'' yes mother '' Logan said as they both headed towards Camille's entered as Camille sat on the couch with Logan behind her.

'' so Camille why'd you call me '' Logan asked searching Camille's face as she nervously bite her lips.

'' umm Logan before I tell you I need to ask you something well somethings ''.

'' yeah sure ''.

'' okay Logan do you get a gnawing sensation in your stomach like you really need something ''.

'' yes '' Logan asked confused.

'' do you feel the urge to do anything ''.

'' yes I don't know why but I really want something red oh by the way is that blood inour bag '' Logan asked.

'' yes Logan I found out that '' Camille paused for a second. She couldn't tell him but she knew she had to.

'' It's okay Camille you can tell me is it about our relationship ''.

'' No Logan y-your a Vampire '' Camille said as Logan stared.

**'' I'M A WHAT **'' Logan jumped up.

**SO HOW DID PEOPLE LIKE THIS. WAS IT GOOD SHOULD I CHANGE IT WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE TO,FIND OUT WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME PEACE OUT :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO IT'S ME AGAIN.I JUST WANNA SAY PEOPLE ARE AWESOME THANKS FOR ****REVIEWING AND THE GOOD STUFF LIKE THAT.I'M GLAD PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING THIS BUT IT WOULD REALLY HELP IF PEOPLE REVIEWED JUST SAYING WELL HERE WE ARE THE NEXT AND ALL YOU PERCY JACKSON FANS WHO IS GOING TO WATCH IT IN THEATER I KNOW I AM CAUSE I LOVE THAT BOOK SERIES BY RICK R. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS ABOUT GREEK MYTHOLOGY CREATURES ARE ALIVE AND THE GODS STUFF. READ THE FIRST BOOK THE LIGHTNING THIEF. JUST SAYING :)**

'' I'M A WHAT '' Logan jumped up.

'' Logan It's true can't you feel it your different and go look into a mirror '' Camille said not wanting to see Logan mad.

'' no your lying " Logan said as he stood up to look into the didn't know who he saw in the mirror it was a man that looked like him but with more red/orange eyes and a few inch fangs sticking out of his mouth. Logan saw that before he became a vampire he was pale but now he was pale as a marble as he ran his hands through his hair and sighed and turned only to see Camille waiting for him.

'' okay this is weird but I could of been put to sleep and they somehow glued these things to me '' Logan said making Camille laugh.

'' yes Logan and I turned into a dog and flew well if you don't believe me then we'll have to try this '' Camille took out a bag filled with blood. Logans mouth started drooling as Camille noticed.

'' someone's hungry '' Camille smiled as she handed it over to Camille could say anything Logan opened the bag and drank everything inside stared in shock less then 30 seconds have passed before Logan drank it all wow he must of been really wiped his mouth and looked at a shocked Camille.

'' Camille '' Logan turned red as Camille stared down.

'' oh sorry I got surprised that you drank it that fast '' Camille admitted.

'' why was I supposto drink it slower '' Logan asked confused.

'' no I'm just wow around 30 seconds '' Camille looked into Logan's now returning soft brown eyes.

'' I forgot how beautiful your eyes can get when you smile '' Logan said making Camille blush.

'' thanks I guess '' Camille smiled then frowned.

'' how am I gonna get away with being a vampire everybody would notice and I can't kill people or anything like that '' Logan said getting worried.

'' Logan stop being a worry rat have people who love you and really care about you.I can help you get blood and if I can't Logan catch a animal or something and drink it's good Logan '' Camille said.

'' yeah ''.

'' do not I repeat do not kill any humans only animal blood got it ''.

Logan nodded and smiled this was gonna be really bad and Logan was starting a new life as a was holding her hands on her head looking kind of noticed and scooted over to her.

'' Camille you okay '' Logan asked surprised when the girl blurted out tears coming down her face.

'' no Logan It's not not you anymore and nothing well be okay and we won't be able to be together Logan I don't know how long I can take this but Logan i Love you so much and it hurt to see me reject you the look in your eyes it just bugged me I'm sorry Logan ''

Camille put her face In her hands looked surprised Camille had actually confessed that she still loved scooted over and hugged Camille.

'' Camille it is okay Camille I love you so much it just really hurts to be without you I love you so much Camille well you be my girlfriend

'' Logan asked as Camille stared at she smiled.

'' yes Logie yes I well '' Logan chuckled as he kissed Camille's soft cheek.

**SO HOW WAS YOU GUYS LIKE IT GOOD OR BAD AND SORRY IF WORDS ARE TIME I TRY TO ADD MY FILE THAT I USE IN THE DOCUMENT IT DELETES A LOT OF STUFF SO SORRY.I PROMISE TO CHANGE IT SOON AFTER I GET BACK FROM REVIEW , FOLLOW AND FAVORITE UNTIL NEXT TIME :) ;)**


End file.
